


The one where Lloyd was bored

by WickedlyMaleovent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole zane jay and nya are like breifly mentioned, Fluff, I AM IN FIRM DENIAL THAT SEASON 6 NEVER HAPPENED, It was suposed to be fluffy dragon racing, Light Angst, like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyMaleovent/pseuds/WickedlyMaleovent
Summary: Alright he admitted it. Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja of prochepy. the one who had the power to defeat the overlord (no matter how much it hurt) and has helped save ninjago many many times. Was completely and utterly board.





	The one where Lloyd was bored

         Alright he admitted it. Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja of prochepy, the one who had the power to defeat the overlord (no matter how much it hurt) and has helped save ninjago many many times. Was completely and utterly board. 

   He had tried to hang out with the ninja but the last time he had seen Zane and Jay it looked like they were fleeing from an overpowered training bot. Cole was cooking and no one wanted to get into the middle of that. Nya was off with Skylor and he was almost positive if he interrupted By a would somehow find away to get itching powder into his suit again. Even if he was wearing it. 

   That left Kai. 

  "Lloyd?"  
Speak of the devil and he shall spear.  
  "Why are you on the floor?" came the slightly surprised question from the red ninja.  
   "Didn't you hear? Its all the rage now a days. Then again. You are getting on in years" the blonde teen smirked at his older friend. Or was it child? Lloyd was still confused about that. Huh imagine that. Being confused about your on age. Lloyd closed his eyes attempting to turn his thoughts away from wandering down that path again. He was fine, really he was. 

  "Oh I see how it green bean." Kai narrowed his eyes at the little green monkey he called his brother. "Fine I guess I'll leave you here as I go on an amazing adventure without you." Kai turned his back watching for Lloyds reaction from the corner of his eye. 

Lloyd popped one eye open. Glancing warily at their resident hothead with growing excitement.  "What kind of adventure?"

Kai grinned slightly, he had him. "Oh you known Just a little bit of friendly competition. You,me. The dragons and the sky."

"...loser buys noodles at Skylors place?" 

"Do you even have money?" The spikey haired ninja raised his eyebrows at Lloyd. 

"Possibly, but it doesn't matter anyways. Since I'm going to win." Lloyd responded as he stood up. Now to the untrained ear it may sound like he was arrogant. But he knew Kai. He knew the way he would struggle to adjust his dragons acceleration to match the wind force, or how sometimes his dragon would breathe fire in front of his opponent. That's not to say that Kai didn't know every trick Lloyd had up his sleave as well. 

Forming their dragons was one of Kai's faviorte things to do. Calming your mind and watching your soul take form as a dragon was an energy fix like no other. 

As they took off in the sky Kai made sure to subtly look out for Lloyd. While he trusted him with his life, Lloyd did still struggle with maintaining his dragon and they didn't need another incident like last time. 

Lloyd breathed in the harsh air as it tore through his lungs when they spiraled downwards. Up here in the clouds it felt like nothing could get him. Morro couldn't reach him and the nightmares could try as hard as they could to tear him down but he was to high up. Where the expectations of the world couldn't touch him. Up here he felt... free.

Kai grinned seeing his brother like this. Recently they had been worried. Lloyd thought he could hide it but they saw. They Saw the way his eyes dimmed when he used his powers. Surprise hidden in there. As if he expected something else to come out. Saw the way he flinched every time the wind picked up. Or how he would suddenly pale when a fan ran up begging him to tell the story of how he defeated his father all those years ago. But looking at him,as they raced to the ground at breakneck speeds. Playing chicken to see who would pull out first. Kai knew he would be okay. It may take sometime but Lloyd could heal, and they would be with him every step of the way. 

"Alright bud," he whispered to his dragon. "Let's finish this."his dragon started to inhale deeply. Lloyd looked over eyes widening as he heard the sound and noticed the smirk that Kai's lips had formed. 

"Oh no you dont!" The Blonde laughed as he sped up in an attempt at avoiding the fire.

They returned to the temple with singed eyebrows and a grin on there mouths. 

Sitting at the table with his family cracking jokes. Jay subtly trying to slide his food onto Zanes plate never noticing as Zane did the exact same thing.  Cole digging into food only he could stomach. Nya had tried to get out of it by claiming sick but sensei Wu had suggested a special tea. That statement made her feel better real quick. Lloyd glanced around and knew, that while he may not be fine. 

He would be, eventually.


End file.
